star crossed lovers from diffrent districts
by Mrs.HungerGames
Summary: days before the games will a new romance and alliance form between Cato and Katniss?SORRY THE SUMMARY FAILS! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya waz up?! Uhmm… there was a mix up with a story I **posted this** morning. It was meant to be a one shot. I was posting it in a rush before church and I guess I forgot to put complete instead of in progress, sorry for the inconvenience. Sadly, Cato and the hunger games belong to Suzanne Collins, not the smart, funny, awesome, ananda Robinson. Sorry if I got some things from the book wrong, I cant find mine ****PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY WITH CATO ON TOP REVIEW! Hugs, kisses, and happy hunger games, Love, Ananda **

**Katniss' POV**

"Are you ready to go to training?" Peeta asks me. I nod and we go down to the training center. I'm super nervous. I decide to follow Haymitch's advice and to lay low. As soon as we enter all eyes are on me. One gaze draws me to it. The monster from District 2, Cato I think his name is. His stare is harsh, cold, but there's also something softer there, but I can't place it. I look away and head straight for the snares. I do the ones that Gale has taught me. The instructor complimented me and let me go. I head to the plant station and basically review there. I know almost all of the edible and poisonous plants. I do okay, not great with the knives. I think it could be enough to save my life.

"All tributes gather 'round." An instructor yells. We all form a circle around him.

"You will be paired with another tribute and will spar to train you for the games that are in a few short days." Another says. I watch them all intensely and wait for my name to be called.

"Katniss Everdeen and Clove Michaels step forward." An instructor says. I hold my head high and step forward. Clove chuckles and skips forward. An instructor blows a whistle and she lunges forward. Punches are thrown and she tackles me until I flip her over and now I'm on top. It goes back and forth like this for about ten minutes until I hold her down long enough for someone to _finally _blow a whistle. She sends me a death glare, huffs and stomps away. I find Cato staring at me again. His eye show shock, surprise, and is that admiration I see? His gaze shifts as an instructor speaks

"Cato Thomas and Peeta Mellark." Peeta looks like he's about to puke. I watch the two strong guys battle it out Cato wins easily. Even though Peeta didn't win, he still held up a good fight. Cato has a conquering look in his eyes. The trainers dismiss us for the night and I head straight to my room. I take a shower and change. I'm not at all tired so I decide to go to the roof. I sit down and think. About Prim, Gale, how they'll take seeing me in the games, if I can even win. In the midst of my thoughts, I hear the door open and close. At first I think its Peeta, but I can tell by the heavy steps and muscular build that it is Cato. I tense up. I wonder what they'll do if he kills me before the games start. He stops once he sees me he stops but then comes to sit next to me. I find the situation awkward, with us not really doing anything. He finally utters some words.

"You did pretty well in training today." He says stiffly.

"Uhh, thanks, you too."

"Clove was fuming that she lost to you." He chuckles. The way he says it agitates me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask aggravation clear in my voice.

"Well, nothing to me, but to her…" He trails off. I decide to let it go.

"So I bet you're excited about the games." I state

"Not really. If you ever tell anyone I said this I'll break your neck but, I didn't want to train or be in the games I only did it to bring pride to my district." That shocks me. He doesn't enjoy this?

"It's all unfair."

"Innocent children have to die every year as entertainment and it just isn't right."

"So you aren't going to kill?"

"Of course I am. Everybody will. I don't want to, but I have to."

"I'm terrified of dying; I don't want my sister to see that."

"You won't. You are some strong competition, girl on fire."

"Kill me for saying this, but I'm scared." I say, my voice cracking. What he does next surprises me the most; he scoots over and wraps his arms around me. I look up at him and he leans in and presses his lips gently to mine.

"It'll all be okay." He says before standing up and walking away. I'm so confused. Does he want us to be something? I think I do. Was he just trying to be nice? Will he act like this never happened? I hope not. But it could never work out anyways. Right? I go back to my room and fall asleep with dreams of Cato.

**SO REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! IF I GET FIVE REVIEWS ILL POST BY TONIGHT! IF I DONT GET FIVE REVIEWS I WONT POST AGAIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The AN will be at the end of the chapter. On to the sucky story!**

**Katniss POV**

"Get up Katniss it's time for another big, big, day!" Effie yells through my door. I sigh and go open the door.

"What Effie?" I ask harshly. She winces a little but continues anyways.

"First training, then preparing for the interviews, prepping for the interviews, then finally, the interviews." I nod and get dressed to go down to training. I head down to breakfast with Peeta and Haymitch. I get my food and sit down.

"So any new advice?" I ask Haymitch

"You can go to different stations, show some of your skills, but NO bows and arrows." That is addressed to me. I nod. I'll jus keep practicing with the knives and snares. Peeta and I talk for a little while until its time to go. When we enter the training center, Peeta goes to the camouflage station and I go to the knives. Cato is right next to me at the spears. (Is there anything he can't do ?!) I glance over and see him looking at me. He gives me a half smile that drops when Clove pushes her way into the station with me. He gives me a sympathetic look and goes to the swords.

"Hey Cato wait up!" Clove calls out. He stops to wait for her. They walk away joking about Glimmer throwing herself on him. As they move from station to station, laughing and hanging out, I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. But they're just friends, right? Stop it Katniss! I distract myself by the little girl from District 11, Rue.

"Do you want some help?" I ask her. She timidly nods. We move to the knot tying.

"Here, tie it like this, yes, now hold it like that. There. Hey you did it! Congrats!"

"Thanks, can we go somewhere else now?" I nod and we spend the rest of the day together and I almost completely forget about Cato.

"You may be dismissed." A trainer says. As I'm walking to the elevator Cato whispers in my ear:

"Meet me on the roof again tonight." I blush, nod, and walk away. I go change and go wait for Haymitch and Peeta. Haymitch comes in alone.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask.

"He wanted to train alone." I'm pretty sure my jaw just hit the floor. What? What happened to training together? I feel betrayed. I feel tears sting my eyes but I blink them away. Forget him it was bound to happen anyways. I can't have a friend in the arena. Time to focus on the situation at hand. I nod my head at Haymitch.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Well, I'm going to train you on what to do during the interview and Effie will train you on poise."

"Okay. So what first?"

"Angles." We go through everything and nothing works. He even says that I have less charm than a dead slug. I sigh in exasperation.

"This is pointless I can't do it." He sighs

"Well, Sweetheart, just, be believable. Do what you did when you first got here. Make them love you." I'm about to protest until Effie barges in.

"Come on Katniss, time to go, go, go." I sigh and follow her. She teaches me how to move in mini skirts without showing anything or looking like a whore, showing me how to put some basic makeup on, how much cleavage is too much, what accessories to match with what, the up to date fashion trends of the capitol, and finally how to walk in eight inch heels. Yeah, that one was kind of painful. I think this is more exhausting than the angles with Haymitch. Just think, now I get to be prepped up and pretty. Yay, not.

"Guess who?" Octavia says as my prep enters. Now they get to repeat the painful "beauty" process again. I think I am actually getting used to it. After they are done, Cinna enters.

"Close your eyes." He instructs. I do as he says and feel myself being put into what has to be yet another extravagant design.

"Open." I'm not myself. I'm a beautiful creature from another world. I wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Cinna."

"You're welcome. It's a pleasure. Now come, its time for your interview." We start walking and I see Peeta. He's in a suit that has a small resemblance to my dress. He looks at me and I immediately look away. I think he gets the message and leaves me alone. Haymitch and Effie go over what to do and what not to do. Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia, Peeta, and I go to wait for our interviews to take place. They all go take their seats, leaving Peeta and I alone.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" He asks. This angers me.

"Why didn't you want to train with me?"

"Katniss, I,…"

"You know what never mind. Just forget it!" My raised voice causes Cato to look over. I go to the bathroom so I don't have to see anyone. I stay in there for a little while. When I exit, this is what I hear:

"Come on Peeta, a handsome lad like you, you must have a girl back home." Caesar Flickerman says to Peeta.

"Well, there is this one girl I've had a crush on forever but I don't think she ever even noticed me until the reaping." He replies.

"Well here's what you do: you go in there and you win this thing then she'll have to say yes to you right?"

"Well Caesar, I don't think winning will help in my case."

"Well why ever not?"

"Because she came here with me." I feel like I'm about to explode. Damn him! Cato, one of the few people lingering backstage, punches a wall. What's his deal? It doesn't matter, because I'm ushered onstage right after. Caesar asks me petty questions about the capitol that I answer like an awe-struck girl and make them love me as Haymitch said. That is, until he asked me this:

"Well Katniss, do you have a love interest back home?"

"Nope."

"Well how about here?"

"I don't know Caesar, I guess we'll find out I say coolly." Then the time is up and I'm on my way back to my room. I get praises on how well I did by everybody. I'm on cloud nine right now. So, I don't bother Peeta and just decide to go meet Cato on the roof. When I get there, he's already waiting for me. He wraps his arms around me.

"You did great." He says.

"You too."

"I want to kill Peeta." I chuckle slightly. Jealousy looks good on him.

"No, don't please, he's really nice." He sighs and nods.

"Uhh, Cato, are we a thing? I mean I know it won't end well but I don't really care and I'm really confused and-" He cuts me off by crashing his lips upon mine. I melt into him and too soon, we break away.

"I'll take that as a yes." We chuckle.

"Yes. Listen, I want to know if you would be in an alliance with me. Just us. No one else. I know you probably think its crazy but-" This time I bring my lips on his.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"That's a yes. I have to go now." I kiss him goodbye and head back to my room and fall fast asleep.

**Well, well, well, what did you think? Five more reviews til I update again. If you review, I'll try to update by tomorrow night. Thanks, xoxo Ananda**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm very disappointed. Only one review!? You made me want to cry. I do not own the hunger games. There will be a funny story at the end. I'm thinking of a new story after im done with this one. It's about panem high. Review or PM me the couples if you think it's a god idea. You get no love from me today- Ananda

Katniss POV

I am waiting to go be judged on my personal training and get my score. Peeta is in there right now. I am so incredibly nervous. I pace around the waiting are and I see Cato walking by. I try to walk away. I don't want him to see me like this, but of course he does. He walks up to me.

"What's wrong" He asks.

"Nothing." I lie miserably. He wraps his arms and chuckles.

"You're a terrible liar you know that right," I sigh. "It'll be fine. I'm sure you'll do great. Okay? Look me in the eyes. It doesn't even matter if you get a high score or not. I already know how awesome you are." He smirks and I sigh once more.

"But it does. If I don't get a high score, then I don't get sponsors, then my time in the arena will be HELL. Plus, it will look bad for you and your district that you need to bring pride and glory to. I'm probably only going to get a 3 or 4. Maybe you should just go with the careers like your expected to and-" He silences me with his lips.

"Don't even talk like that. I don't care what my district or the capitol thinks I only care about us. I don't love them, Katniss, I love you. And no training score or anything to do with the games can change that." I'm so shocked that I want to cry. He told me he loved me. That's all I need. I feel like I can go and maybe, actually get a score that won't want to make me want to go hide in shame. I crash my lips to his.

"I love you too, Cato." He smiles a smile so big that I think I might float away. As we reluctantly let go, Peeta walks out. Cato gives me a quick good-luck kiss. I heavily sigh and slowly walk into the training room.

"Katniss Everdeen District 12." I say then walk to the weapons. I pick up the bow and arrows. It's firmer than what I'm used to and I'm incredibly nervous. I pull back the arrow and let it fly. I made it to the target, but not in the bulls-eye like I would have liked. I hear some of the game makers laughing and this makes me furious. How dare them! Then they all start talking. About Cato. And Glimmer!

"Did you see the romance between Cato Hale and Glimmer Michaels?" one asks.

"Yes, there is some chemistry indeed. Paige said she saw them kissing in the hallway during the interviews." Tears sting my eyes but I blink them away. I think this actually motivates me to do even better. I come up with a plan. I clear my throat to get their attention, but it doesn't work. Now they're cheering over a pig that someone brought in. I'll show them. I pull back the arrow, aim, swoosh! The arrow goes straight through the apple and up against the wall. Now they're all looking at me with wide, frightened eyes. I have to act fast before I loose their attention again. I grab two dummies. I tie one to a pole. The other one I stand up. I use all of the skills I learned about camouflaging to paint one that looks like Glimmer and one that looks like Cato. I created the most intricate snare that I know how to create. I shoot an arrow directly where the heart would be. The Glimmer dummy falls into the snare and is now dangling in the air because of the snare (Thanks Gale).Then I use the knife to cut her up. Then I use the sword and spear skills that Cato taught me to kill the Cato dummy. Once I'm done, I run out of the room, tears streaming down my face. Just then, he shows up. I try to get around him but he's too well-built.

"Katniss honey, what's wrong?" He asks with fake concern. What a great actor.

"Get the HELL away from me!" I yell and stomp away. He tries to follow me when I run to the elevator but I press the button all too quickly. I hurriedly get off on my floor and try to run to my room, unsuccessfully.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" This causes Peeta to turn around.

"Katniss! What's wrong?" He tries to pull me into his arms, put I jerk away. Hurt registers on his face. It's not him, its men in general. Just then, Cato bursts through the elevator doors.

"Katniss!" He yells.

"Get out of here, you aren't allowed up here. Leave. NOW!" Haymitch yells. He looks at me and recognition shows on his face. Unlike Peeta, he doesn't pry.

"Let her go, boy. The scores are about to be shown." He sends Haymitch a dirty glare, but sits down on one of the couches. About five minutes later, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia, and I do the same. We watch as the scores are posted. Stupid Cato got a ten. Peeta is congratulated on his seven. I'm happy for him, I really am. One of us has to get a decent score. Then it's time for my score. Uh-oh. Here it comes… A twelve! That has never happened in the hunger games history! I'm thrilled, but I remain humble. After we're done, I decide to go to the roof. When I get there, Cato is there. I almost leave, but I hear him talking to himself.

"…Damnit Cato! You've done it now! I don't know what you did, but you did it alright." His voice cracks. "You made her cry. She hates you now. I always wondered why some like her, some one so beautiful, so smart, amazing funny, someone as perfect as her could ever love you. Well, that's the thing, she doesn't anymore." The sad tone in his voice makes me want to go comfort him, but I restrain. But I do go sit next to him. He glances over at me, then looks away and tries to discretely wipe his eyes.

"Congrats. You did great. I told you, you would."

"Thanks. You too." I replied curtly. He sighed and I saw another tear slide down his face.

"Katniss, you're killing me. What did I do?" He asks, exasperated. I huff.

"As if you don't know." He looks completely clueless. So I decide to tell him. "The game makers were going off about you. And Glimmer. Kissing in the hallway." I try, and fail miserably to hide the crack in my voice. I wipe away the tear that escaped my eye. He lets out a shaky sigh.

"Katniss, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me, and I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her off of me. She's always been trying to come on to me. Please believe me." I look into his eyes and see hope, desperation, love, and so many other things that I have to believe him. I scoot closer to him and wrap my arms around him as best as I can. He smiles and pulls my on his laugh and gracefully places his lips on mine. I immediately respond and soon, the kiss deepens. We eventually pull away, gasping for breath.

"What's wrong, Kitty-Kat?" He asks. This new nickname makes me almost smile. Almost.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You look glum. You should be happy. What's wrong?" I sigh.

"The games are tomorrow." He sighs.

"Are you still going to be in an alliance with me" He asks pleadingly.

"Just you and me?" He nods. I smile and nod.

"Then we need to go over our plan." We spend the next hour going over our plan, then we both go to bed, with me dreading the day to come.

OK, I need at least 5 more reviews! Now onto the funny story. So, I'm in my free period with this 8th grader I like,(I'm a 7th grader) and we're sitting there talking, and he casually inches closer and puts his arm around me, and his mom, who's a teacher that's all the way across the room with her back to us and there's no way that she can see us is like: "Hey Ananda, can you come run an errand for me" And I'm like seriously! You have to be kidding me. HaHaHa funny right? REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all people! So apparently, no one likes the idea of Panem High, and you all either are too lazy to PM me about any romantically funny stories, or you have no love life and that is very sad. My pet unicorns say that you hate me and that you don't care. That made me cries. But I'm over it now. *sniff. Sniff. Not really.* if you like me, heck, you don't even have to like me, if you like the story, pleeeaaassseee review! Prove Brandon and Tanner (my unicorns) wrong. I reeaallyy like this 9th grader, but he's like super gorgeous, and like way out of my league, but hey, I think he's been flirting with me. He's probably just being nice. But hey, a girl can dream right? OK, enough venting, onto the story!

Katniss POV

"Do not go into the cornucopia unless you just feel like committing suicide. If you see something along the way that you're confident you can get, get it. Get as far away from everybody else as you can. Get hidden. Stay hidden. Wow the Capitol. Good luck." Haymitch gruffly said before we are supposed to go get dressed and the games start. He gives good advice, I guess. I didn't plan on going into the blood bath. I could've told you all of that all on my own. But Peeta hasn't had the life that I have had. I guess he might have needed this information to stay alive. I'm surprised he doesn't tell us to stay together. What happened to the star crossed lovers act? Oh well, I don't care. I would not have listened to him if he had. Me and Cato have our own plan. As much as I hate the hunger games, I can honestly say that I am kind of excited for our plan. It'll just be us. Him and I, alone. Well, kind of. If you can ignore the part where twenty- two other people are on the hunt to kill us. I'm yanked from my thoughts as I'm lead to Cinna to get dressed in the proper clothes for the games, and then the vicious, barbaric, disgusting, bloodthirsty Hunger Games begin.

"Do you think I can win?" I ask Cinna as he dresses me. Once he's done, he looks into my eyes and replies:

"If I could bet, I'd bet on you, Girl on Fire." He says this with so much honesty that it pulls at my heart strings and makes me blush.

"Thank you, Cinna." I mumble. He nods.

"You'll do great. Everyone loves you. Now come on." He leads me to a woman with a syringe. I DO NOT do needles. I don't have time to complain because she stabs me in the arm with it.

"What the-" I start but she interrupts with:

"Your tracker." She says then leaves. Cinna gives me a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"You'll do amazing things, Katniss." He says, and then before I know it, I'm whisked away in a tube and onto the arena. I mentally jump up and down, do a happy dance and shout with joy. The arena is a gigantic forest. I cannot help the small smile that is plastered on my face. I glimpse over at Cato and he sends me a sly smile. Of course. I give him a questioning look to confirm our plan. He gives a slight nod as confirmation. Not only am I nervous for me, I'm terrified for the both of us. Before I even know it, the gong sounds and we're off. I run as fast as my legs can carry me in the general left direction. I grab a bright orange backpack on the way. The girl from Cato's District throws a knife at me but I use the backpack to block it. Thanks. I run about half a mile from the cornucopia and scale up the tallest tree I see and wait for Cato to come and give the signal. After I hear cannon and cannon go off I become scared, frantic even. What if he was one of the twelve cannons I heard? Or what if he left me and decided to go with the careers? Luckily, I hear the noise I'm looking for before my mind can wander any farther. I hear him whistle the chorus to the lullaby that I sing to Prim. I look for him from my high position until I spot him about one hundred yards away. Holy crap! He's loaded! Oh my gosh, he's hurt! As quickly and as carefully as I can, I quietly sprint towards him.

"Cato! What happened!" I quietly yell as I reach him. He has cuts on him and he seems to be limping.

"I'm fine. Just got caught up in trying to get away from the careers. Are you okay? I saw Clove trying to kill you."

"I'm fine. Come on. Let's find somewhere safe to settle down." He nods and we are off. Eventually we find a hidden cave and Cato puts our 'Stuff' in it. As he empties his hands, I take in what he was able to bring back. Two backpacks, a sword, a bow and a sheath of arrows, two canteens, some food, some fruit, and three knives.

"I have no idea how you got all of this out and were able to carry it all this way." He chuckles. Then, in a flash, he swoops me up in his arms bridal style. I let out a small squeal.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed this, but I'm not exactly puney." I stare at his large biceps, his large muscular frame; feel his abs on my side and stomach.

"Oh trust me, I've noticed." Just then, another cannon sounds. I jump and accidentally fall out of his arms. Luckily, he catches me. Then we both burst out laughing. I like this. Aside from the circumstances, this is pretty nice, just us. I feel safe with Cato.

"So, uhh, what do we do now?" I ask once we've both calmed down. He just simply shrugs.

"Go check out the arena?" He asks. I am very wary about this idea. There are nine other people out there that could potentially want to and succeed in killing us. But the arena is a forest, so part of me wants to.

"I don't know, Cato…"

"Come on, Kitty-Kat. I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes. Please? For me? I know you'll love it." Again with that nickname. If it were anybody else, I would probably punch them in the face for giving it to me, but with him, it's cute. I just love how when we're on national television, in a fight to the death, he wants to face death and tell me I'll love it. I think it's the nickname that sold me. I nod and he grabs his sword and two knives, and I grab my bow and arrows and two knives. Cato packs a back pack with food, water, and some iodine. And we're off!

We tread through the manmade forest. I marvel at the lush grass, tall trees, and beautiful scenery. Cato was right. I am enjoying this. I inwardly gasp when we come to a lake.

"Want to go for a swim?" I accidentally blurt out. He smiles at me.

"See? I told you you'd like this. And I'd love to." We strip down to our underclothes. I go in first. The water is magnificent. It makes me think of my lake in the woods. Cato comes in right after. We quietly laugh and joke around. This is the most fun I've had in maybe ever. Cato seems like he could stay like this forever; I hate to put a damper on the fun, but we have to get going. I eventually convince Cato to get out of the water. We sit down to eat some grapes and bread and to drink and get some water. We walk till its sunset and I bring Cato up into a tree, as high as we can both get, to watch the sunset. As I gaze upon the beautiful oranges, pinks, and purples in his arms. He brings a thought to my attention.

"You know, so far, the games _have_ been like a game. Nice. Fun."

"Your right. But not the kind they probably want to see. But I don't care. I'm having the most fun I've ever had."

"Me too. Maybe-" he's interrupted when I interrupt him when I hear someone. He complains that he doesn't hear anyone, but he doesn't have year's worth of hunters' instincts. About five minutes later, a girl comes and sets up her camp about twenty yards. We should be safe here, she won't see us. Then she starts to light a fire. It isn't even cold. But it's night time now, what's she trying to do, get us all killed? Not even ten minutes later, I hear laughing and yelling. Then out comes the careers… led by… Peeta? No way!

"Hey guys look! There's another one! Oh, and she's sleeping!" He says as a mile long grin becomes plastered onto his face. They all rush over to the sleeping girl. I can't believe this, Peeta? Leader of the careers? I have no idea of how or why he would do that. I thought he was so innocent, so pure. But as I watch as he strangles her and see the triumphant look on his face once all of the life is drained out of her, I guess I was wrong. We all were. What happened to the boy with the bread? Either he's got some major issues, or, exactly what he didn't want to happen happened: The Games changed him. Terribly so. I owe it to him to try to bring his normal self back. So I will. I don't know when, but I will. We wait about thirty minutes till we decide to head back to our cave.

As we're walking, I keep on hearing rustling. Once I can pinpoint where it's coming from, I load a bow and walk towards it. Cato follows quickly follows and I climb a tree where I heard the noise.

"CATO!" I yell. It's Rue. And she's badly hurt.

OOH, cliffy! First one yet! If I get ten reviews, I'll update again! Please review! And you guys should PM me your funny or cute romantic experiences. And the pairings you want if you want me to do a Panem High. Prove the unicorns wrong! REVIEW!

Love, Ananda


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples! Has anyone ever seen teen wolf? If you have tell me who your favorite character is, if not, look it up it's AWESOME! I have my awesome friend/twin Gracie to thank for that. Loves ya! Derek's my fave. He's so HOTT! So, no new update on my love life, except that super hot 9th grader was going through my stuff trying to figure out who I like. Is that a good or a bad thing? Oh yeah, I'm coming up with a pen name for myself: Afton Hale. Yea, I like that name. Watcha think? Anyways, onto the story. Love, AFTON

Katniss POV

"Katniss! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Cato yells from the ground.

"Cato! Get up here quick!" I yell in response. I watch as he hurriedly scrambles up to where we are. When he sees me sitting perfectly fine on the tree branch anger registers clearly on his face.

"What the hell Katniss! I thought you were seriously hurt! What if-"

"IT'S RUE!" I yell over him. He looks hurt that I yelled at him. Great. That's just what I need. But right now he isn't my top priority.

"So why should we care?"

"Just help me!" I shout, tears streaming down my face. Once he sees this, he complies. Seeing Rue like this reminds me of Prim and what would happen if she was thrust into these games and that just breaks my heart. Cato gingerly carries her back to our cave as quickly as we can both go. I roll out a sleeping bag and he carefully sets her down. She has cuts everywhere. But most importantly, there are two very deep gashes that may be fatal on her. One is on her leg, and about nine inches long. The other one is about six inches long and on her forehead. I am certain that these two will need stitches. If she's going to survive, I need to tend to her wounds fast. First, I'll need to go get some herbs for the minor cuts.

"Wait here with her while I go get the things to tend to her wounds." The tone in my voice leaves nothing up for discussion, and apparently Cato senses that as well. I hurriedly leave and get all of the familiar herbs that I see and run as fast as I can without damaging anything back to the cave. Once I enter, I dip some of the herbs in water and lay them on her for her minor injuries. Then, I clean the other wounds and try to prepare myself for what is to come. I take a deep breathe and grab a needle and thread. I'm shaking so much that it its clearly visible and I'm afraid that the stitches won't be efficient. Cato grabs my hands to stop them from shaking.

"I'll do it." He says simply.

"But how?" I ask.

"I took some medic classes. Just let me do it. I can clearly see that this isn't your forte." I nod and let him do the job. I make an herb soup that should help her heal quicker. Between arguing with Cato and saving Rue, I've lost track of the games. When I'm sitting in Cato's arms I decide to ask.

"How many people are left?"

"Well, there is us, Peeta, Clove, Thresh, Marvel, and another girl whose name I can't remember. So, eight." I inwardly sigh. The games are quickly coming to a close. I don't know what I'll do if it's just me and Cato. Yes I do. I'll let him win. He deserves it. Oh well. I'll just wait for Rue to get up. He opens his arms and I quickly get into them. I don't notice that I'm crying until he's wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Does she remind you of Prim?" I nod. "She'll be okay. You took great care of her."

"It's just, she's so young. She doesn't deserve this. Nobody does. But she had a whole future ahead of her, and then it was just ripped out of her hands before she could even scream to fight for it. It's just so, so, unfair!" I whisper yell as I angrily wipe tears from my eyes.

"I know, I know, Sweetie. It's all unfair. Shh now, she's waking up." I look over and see Rue slowly sitting up. When she sees us, she scrambles away as quickly as she can with wide eyes. She hits her head and visibly cringes. I hurry over to her.

"It's okay, we're here to help. I'm Katniss and this is Cato. You can trust us. Here, eat this, it'll make you feel better." I coo soothingly as I hand her the soup. She shakily takes it into her small hands. She slowly eats the soup and sets the bowl down.

"Do you feel better? Do you trust us now? Can you tell me what happened?" She nods yes to all of the questions. I give her a moment and wait for her to continue.

"It was the girl from his District." She says pointing at Cato. "I was grabbing some herbs so I could eat some dinner, then she and the other careers showed up. Then, the boy from your District held me back while she tortured me with her knives. She would've killed me, but, fire was everywhere. It seemed like it was raining from the sky. They all scattered around. I ran as far away as I could and climbed up the highest tree I saw. Then you know the rest." She finishes quietly. I pick her up in my arms and scoot as far away from Cato as possible. I know it isn't his fault, but I can't help but blame him.

"It's okay. I'm here now. I promise that I will do anything I can in my power to make sure you're safe and sound."

"And I will too." Cato pipes in. I sigh. I have to forgive him. I know he means well. He even said that he didn't even know her.

"You must be tired. Let's all get some rest." Cato says. We all sleep in one sleeping bag like one happy family. I am finally content once more.

So there it is! I want AT LEAST eight reviews! No, hi does not count. Tell me what you think about the story. Heck, tell me about your life. If you do, I will reply. If you tell me that it's about this story, PMs Count. Since I didn't get ten reviews, the chapter is short. Review and make me happy, I'll post a SUPER long chappie! Pretty please do as I ask! Love, AFTON 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the hunger games. They get out of the games now because I am terribly at the fighting scenes. Sorry if it all goes by in a blur. Love- AFTON

Katniss POV

"KATNISS! KATNISS HELP!" Rue screams. I am running as fast as my legs can carry me. When I reach Rue, she is caught up in a net. I hurriedly get her out. Everything happens in a nana second. Marvel throws a spear and I try to move my body in the way, but the spear nestles itself in her stomach anyways. Out of instinct, I pull back and arrow and let it fly straight at his heart before he can even think to react. That was my first kill, and the worst part is, I don't even feel guilty about it. Tears are streaming down my face at the sight of Rue.

"It'll be okay." I say, even though we both know it to be untrue. She only lets one stray tear fall down her face. She is dying as noble of a death as she can given the circum stances.

"No it won't. I know that I'm dying, Katniss." This makes me cry harder. Just then, Cato comes out from the trees.

"What the-"

"Go." I say firmly and he does just that.

"Can you sing for me?" She asks. I nod and decide to sing an old song that my mother used to sing to Prim and me. It's called "fix you" by cold play. I sing until the light fades out of her small brown eyes. I gather flowers and make a bouquet and put them in her tiny hands. Next, I put flowers around her and sing the chorus of the song one more time. I finally give the District 12 salute and walk away so they can gather her frail little body.

I spend what I think is an hour crying, picking flowers, and singing more than I have in my entire life. I walk slowly and pick up all of the plants and herbs that she taught _Snap! _This one helps with cuts. _Snap! _This one helps with headaches. _Snap! _This one fights infection. _Snap! _This one lowers a temperature. I gather them and once I'm finished, I slowly make my way towards the cave. By the time I reach it, it is sundown with a very impatiently waiting Cato inside. He looks up from his pacing when I enter and he looks me over warily.

"I brought back more supplies." I say numbly, my voice hoarse from the crying. I can tell that he's nervous about talking to me.

"So do you …" I launch myself into his arms, angrily blinking away tears. _Do __NOT __let him see you like this!_ We stay like this silently, for what seems like forever until a thought occurs to me.

"There's only four left. You, me, Peeta, and Clove. Thresh's cannon sounded while I was gathering the herbs." He nods.

"What are we-" I start but I'm cut off by Claudius Templesmith.

.

"Attention remaining tributes. We have a rule change. Two tributes may win if one is female and one is male. That is all. Good luck."

"Fuck." I state simply.

"What?! This is good news. Now we can win together!" Cato says gleefully.

"Peeta and Clove." I reply.

"Oh." Is all he says.

"Should we head for the cornucopia rather than them force us together?" He asks. I nod.

"But not now. Let's wait for day break."

"Ok. Let's get some rest." We fall asleep once again in each others' arms.

…

We briskly make our way to the cornucopia and climb to the top.

"What now?" I ask.

"We wait." Cato says calmly. I swiftly load a bow when I hear a rustling in the bushes. Peeta emerges quickly, followed by a rapidly approaching Clove. They don't even notice us. I reach forward, but Cato stops me.

"Don't." he says. Clove catches Peeta and intricately ties him to a tree. She gets out her knives and starts torturing him. _Cut! Stab! Slice! Twist!_ This cycle repeats until I cannot stand it anymore. I draw back and aim to shoot at Clove. Cato tries to stop me, but the arrow flies through the air and straight into her heart. Anger registers across his face. Before I have time to react, my body is moving to untie Peeta. Even though I hate him even he doesn't deserve to die like this. Once I scramble back to Cato, hurt is all over his face, even in his posture.

"I couldn't let anyone die like that. Not even him." His face softens slightly. Peeta tries to charge at us, but wolves burst out of the woods and start biting him. I can't help him now. Not without dying myself. He mouths the words: _finish it._ I nod. I breath a heavy sigh and slowly release the arrow.

"The winners of the seventy-fourth hunger games: Cato Michaels from District 2 and Katniss Everdeen from District 12!" a huge smile breaks out on my face. We did it. My world goes black as I am taken away.

**So what do you think? Should I end it or keep going? Did you know that Velma and Shaggy have a thing for each other? Sorry it took sooo long, my laptop broke. I hate this one chick. Remember that eighth grader that I told you about? Well this chick is trying to steal him from me. She's done this with three guys! She's a whore! I hate her so much! I have another story to tell, but it will have to wait. Review! I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS! Review! **

**Until next time, Love- AFTON**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples! So first off, I do not own the hunger games. All credit is due to Suzanne Collins. Now! Please do not leave reviews like cool, or, nice, or something stupid like that. Thankz. Anyways, obviously I'm continuing the story. I don't know when I want to end it yet. There probably won't be a quarter quell with Katniss and Cato, though. Did anyone know or look up fix you by cold play? If you didn't, please do. I love that song soooo much! I hate "THE WHORE" I renamed her THE TRAMP. Apparently, my guy (the eighth grader, not the ninth) gave her a note saying that he liked her, but I saw the note and it DID NOT look like his handwriting, plus, he never hangs out with her. She's the one who asked him out. If they are secretly going out, everyone is still saying that he and I should get together. HAHAHA TRAMP! Read the second AN too please! Onto the story!**

**Katniss POV**

I open my eyes to a bright white light above my head. The whole room is a peachy cream color, the bed snow white. My mind is groggy and I'm having trouble remembering what happened. Then it hits me like a tidal wave in District 4. _I was in the hunger games. I fell in love with Cato Michaels days before the games started. We formed an alliance. There was a rule change. There could be two victors if one was female and one was male. After what seemed like forever, we made it out. Together. _By the time I finish my self monologue, my body is already stumbling in search of Cato. I get out of the bed and start for the door; luckily I didn't have to have any ivs. I walk slowly down the hall, squinting at the bright lights until I run into Haymitch.

"Whoa there, sweetheart." He says while steadying me.

"Where's Cato?" I say gruffly.

"Well, I don't think that you're really in the condition to see him right now. Maybe you should get some rest first."

"Where's Cato?" I demand. He gestures forward and starts off that way. I follow as quickly as I can behind him. My sore muscles scream as I follow him for what seems like miles. We eventually reach a room marked: 227 Michaels, Cato. I'm about to just walk in, when his mentor leaves, not with out sending me a disgusting look. I ignore it and run-well—hobble to him. He pulls me into his arms and in for a kiss. It quickly deepens and my hands entangle in his blond hair. His hands are on my waist and he brushes a piece of hair behind my face. I run one of my hands up and down his strong muscles. Haymitch clears his throat.

"Well I'm just gonna, um… uhh-" we cut him off with our laughter. He gives us a stern look that shuts us up.

"How about we go for a walk?" he suggests.

"But-"

"Sure we'd love to." I say when I see the look in his eyes. He leads us through the outside until we reach a set of double doors with a sign that reads GARDEN. We walk for some time until he grabs us by the arms and stops us.

"We're in big trouble. President Snow thinks that when you untied Peeta and you defended Clove that your love affair was all a hoax so that the game makers would change the rules. Now you have to do your damndest to prove to him that your love is real."

"But it _is_ real!" Cato yells.

"_I_ know that, but _he_ doesn't. Listen we don't have time. Just remember. Be all lovey-dovey until you puke if you have to. But just remember, all of our lives are on the line here." We nod and hurry back to our rooms to pack and get on a train headed back home. We're told that we'll both go home, then a month later, go on the victory tour. I don't know if I'll be able to stand being apart from Cato for that long. We promise to call each other, but it won't be the same. The interviews go by in a breeze. I'm used to them by now.

Cato, Haymitch, Effie, Enorbia, and I all board the train midday. I put my things in my compartment and lay on the bed. Someone knocks on the door then enters. It's Cato.

"Now; where were we?" he pulls me in for a kiss and me stay like that for a while until his mentor takes him away from me. He sends me a fleeting look before he is dragged away. I decide to go get something to eat, but I stop in my tracks when I hear yelling. When I listen in, I realize that it is Cato and Enorbia.

"You are not going to _that _district with that_ scum_!" She yells.

"That's the love of my life! I have no family anymore! I will stay with her as long as she lets me! You cannot and _will not_ control my life!"

"You are bringing disgrace to yourself and our District!"

"I don't care! It's my life and it won't be controlled by you, or anyone!"

"You are making a colossal mistake. You will regret this."

"Whatever." He finishes. I hurry up and grab a bag of chex mix and act like I'm just now getting back to my room. Just after I slip in, he knocks on the door.

"Come in." I call. He enters and tries to hide his stress, anger, and frustration.

"Can we talk?" he asks. I nod and he comes and sits next me on the lavish California king sized bed.

"What would you think about me coming with you to District Twelve?"

"What about your family?" I ask. He sighs.

"Never mind I knew I shouldn't have asked."

"No, I would love for you to come, I'm just asking, what would you family think?"

"My mom died when I was nine, my father, well, I never see him, he sends me a shit load of money each month, but we never talk. It's been like that for as long as I can remember." I grab his hand and place it in mine.

"I'm sorry Cato. Of course you can come with me to District Twelve. How long to you want to stay?" I ask. He gulps.

"Well I was hoping to stay permanently, if that was alright with you."

"Of course it is. Are you sure that it's what you want?" he nods. We lay in each others' arms until we reach District 12. He grabs our things and Haymitch, Cato, and I get off the train to what is probably all of District 12 waiting for us. I run to Prim and engulf her in a huge hug. Tears are streaming down her face. I let her go and move on to Gale. We embrace a little longer than needed.

"Meet me in the woods in an hour." I softly whisper in his ear before I let go and we have to go to our new "home". We unpack and I put my old hunting gear on.

"I'll be back in a little while." I say to Cato as I give him a peck on the lips before leaving.

I tread through the woods until I reach an awaiting Gale. I pull him into another hug.

"I told you you'd make it." He says.

"I missed you so much." I whisper as a tear slides down my cheek.

"Me too." A tear glides down his face. We swim, talk, just lay in the grass and lay in each others' arms far a few hours until he says it's time to head back.

"Do you really love him Katniss?" I nod. "Look, there's something I need to tell you."

"Go on."

"Well, I, there's something you need to know. Can I just show you?" I nod again. He embraces me and brings his full lips to mine. A part of me screams to jerk away and punch him in the face, but the greater part makes me stay put. His tongue slips into my mouth and I entangle my hands in his hair. When I'm finally brought back down to earth and my senses, I pull away.

"I, I, umm, uhh…" I just leave him standing there and I run away. I don't stop until I reach my house in victors' village. When I enter, my mother and Cato are standing there, waiting for me.

"Did you have a nice walk?" my mother asks. The look in her eyes is terrified. Its then that notice men standing far off. I nod.

"I did. It's nice out. I really missed home."

"Well that's good. Your mother is making us lunch." Cato says. The look in his eyes reads: _be careful._

"Katniss Everdeen and Cato Michaels come with us." One of the men says gruffly. We nod and follow them to my study. They usher us in the room and I gulp at the sight that sits in front of me._ President Snow._

**So what did you think? I want at least ten reviews! OK, so my 9th grade guy has got me really confused here. Like, the past two days he has sat with me and he seemed flirtatious and nice but then he through in our age difference and called me a "little kid". Then today, he sits by me but says nothing and just glances at me occasionally. What do you think his deal is? HELP! Please give me some advice! REMEMBER: I DO NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET TEN REVIEWS!**

**Thanks! Love ya all!** **LOVE, ****AFTON **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all people! So, not very many reviews I hate it when people follow me or my stories but don't review. Please review! I am going to start a new story. A romance, of course. It's going to be about Katniss and… Finnick? Yeah, that's it! It will be modern day, high school, in… LA? Hollywood? Palm Springs? I would say New York City, but I've never been there like I have the other places. Any way, story time! Oh yeah, and I do not own the hunger games and what President Snow says is straight from the book! Well, except for a few words tweaked since its Cato and Katniss, not just Katniss. Oh yeah again, Katniss pulled out the night lock like before, just to let you know!**

**Katniss' POV**

"Katniss, Cato, please sit down." President Snow says stiffly. I gulp and look over at Cato who looks as fierce as ever.

"What ever is the matter that you had to take time out of your schedule to visit us?" Cato asks smoothly.

"I think we'll make this whole situation a lot simpler by agreeing not to lie to each other," he says. "What do you think?" This question is directed at me. It feels like the room is closing in on me, so I am astonished when I reply.

"Why would we have any reason to lie? But yes, I suppose so. It would save a lot of hassle." He smiles a disturbing smile.

"My advisors were concerned you would be difficult, but you're not planning on being difficult are you?"

"No" Cato and I say in unison.

"That's what I told them. I said anyone who goes to such lengths to preserve their life isn't going to be interested in throwing it away with both hands. And then there's your family to think of, Katniss. Your mother, your sister, and of course there's all those… cousins." The way that he lingers on the word cousins makes me wonder if he knows that Gale and I aren't cousins, if he can sense it, or if he bugged the woods and saw what happened earlier.

"I have a problem Miss Everdeen, Mister Hale. A problem that began the moment you pulled out those poisonous berries in the arena. If the head game maker, Seneca Crane, had any brains, he'd have blown you to dust right then. But he had an unfortunate sentimental streak. So here you both are. Can you guess where he is?" I nod because Cato and I both know that he has had Seneca Crane killed for what we have done. "Then, there was nothing left to do but let the scenario play out. You did pretty well to with the love crazed school girl bit. The people in the capitol were quite convinced. Unfortunately, not everyone in the districts fell for your act."

"But it's not an act!" I yell. Cato rubs my knee in a reassuring way to calm me down.

"Well I'm not convinced. If you can convince me, you have convinced the districts.

"It's not her fault if she's not all touchy feely, lovey dovey let's make out all the time like other girls! I don't blame her for it, I respect her because of it, and you should too." Cato defends. Then Snow continues on about uprisings and after what seems like an eternity, concludes with, "Remember. Convince _me._" He leaves and I sink back into my chair and sigh.

"It'll all be okay." Cato soothes, trying to make me feel better. I sigh, because I don't want to blow up at him about how it's all _not_ going to be okay, how it's not his loved ones on the line, its _mine_. I just simply nod. I grab his hand and lead him out the door and outside.

"Where are we going?" Cato asks after about five minutes of walking.

"My special place. Now shh!" I lead him to the gate and we both swivel underneath it. I think about taking him to the lake but decide against it. That is mine and Gale's special spot. _Damnit Katniss! You love Cato, not Gale! Get over it!_ But I can't bring myself to do it. I am still shaken up and confused by what happened here with Gale earlier. This makes me regret taking Cato here. This isn't my special place, this is _our_ special place. Oh well.

I walk to the meadow and lay down in the lush grass. Cato follows. I just lay there in his arms, until I see a rose bush not too far off. I pick one of them and go back and lay in Cato's arms. This brings on many thoughts. All of Gale. Memories of him come in flashbacks and echoes. It is all almost overwhelming. I think of the time that we fell asleep in each others' arms in our cabin one summer night. Or when he carried me home when I twisted my ankle. Or how close and intimate we always are so freely with each other. Has the attraction always been there? If it has, how have I not noticed it until now? How long has Gale known? All I can think about is him, as I sit there, in Cato's arms twiddling the rose around in my hand. _Roses are Gale's favorite flowers. _It feels like since I'm holding the rose and being with Cato, that I'm betraying them both in a way.

"Why the rose?" Cato asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. I love it. It felt like I needed it. Ow!" I say as one of the thorns on the rose pricks me. There's a double, maybe even triple meaning to what I just said, and we both know it. But Cato doesn't know the whole story, but I do. I love Gale, even though I'm not sure in what way just yet, but in whatever outcome happens, some one, maybe more, gets hurt. So I decide to try to forget about the situation for a little while and distract myself. I drop the rose.

"So let's play the question game. I ask a question, you answer, and then it's your turn. Got it?"

"I think so. You go first."

"Okay. How many past girlfriends have you had?"

"None."

"What! That's impossible! Completely, utterly, and statistically impossible!"

"It's true! My turn! how many have you had?"

"One." He nods.

"Have you ever liked someone else?" he nods again.

"Yeah. I liked her. A lot. But I was too shy to tell her. Then finally, I realized she had broken my heart to many times. Her name was Brandy. Are you and Gale really cousins?" I shake my head.

"Best friends. I've known him for years. We know each other inside and out. I swear sometimes he knows me better than I know myself." I say with a small smile. That's when the conversation takes a turn for the worse. Next thing I know, we are both fighting and yelling.

"Do you to have something for each other?!" Cato yells. I shake my head violently.

"What part of best friends do you not understand!?"

"Katniss, that's not how you describe a best friend, that's how describe a best friend, that is how you describe some one you love!"

"There is nothing going on between me and Gale!" there is a small hesitancy in my voice, and we both know it. Next thing I know, Cato has pushed me up full force against a nearby tree.

"What happened between you two?" He demands. I gulp and reply.

"He kissed me in the woods, but it's was nothing I swear!"

"When?" he growls.

"T to today." I croak out. That's when the force gets harder. I yell out in pain. I'm starting to see spots. That's when Gale runs onto the scene.

**OOOHH CLIFFY! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So… I only got 1 review. 1! So, obviously, since no one cares anymore, this will be the last chapter. Fin. The end. Bye-bye. Unless! I get TWENTY reviews, I will make a sequel. Everyone please check out my new story, a new life. It is a Fatniss, by the way. Onto the last chapter!**

Gale POV (Yeah, new POV! I don't normally do those because you can't in real books, but I thought; hey, why not, it is the last chapter anyways? OK I'm done babbling…)

As I walk in the woods, looking for Katniss so that I can apologize, I hear screaming. I stop in my tracks and listen. Then, I realize that the screams are coming from Katniss. I break into a run, moving as quickly as my body will allow me to. Once I reach her, I see that it is Cato causing the harm to Katniss. He has his hands wrapped tightly around her throat, and I can tell, that for Katniss' safety, I have to do something _now_. I run over there and jerk him back. If it's even possible, more rage fills his eyes. I throw a punch before he has the chance to. He reacts quickly, and then, we're both sloppily throwing blows, trying to get the upper hand. We stay like this for a while until I remember that Katniss' health is at risk.

"STOP!" I roar. He gives me a look that says _why in the hell would I do that?! _ I ignore him and run over to Katniss. Before he has time to react, I swoop Katniss in my arms and run for her house.

I burst through the door and set her gently on the kitchen table.

"Mrs. Everdeen! Prim!" they come running in the room, rushing to the lifeless looking Katniss on their new table. I watch in shock and horror as they try to quickly rush her back to health. Once they know that she is stable and resting, Mrs. Everdeen turns to me.

"What happened?" She demands calmly. I sigh. I want to tell her, but that's not my business.

"If she wants you to know, she'll tell you." She nods and with that, I'm left alone with a peacefully sleeping Katniss. I stare at how beautiful she is, even when broken and damaged, that is, until Cato bursts through the door.

"Get the hell out of here." I whisper sternly. He ignores me and walks up to the table.

"I did that to her?" he asks in despair.

"Yes. Now if I were you, I'd leave before she gets up. I'd be pretty pissed if I were her. What possessed you to do that to her?" he just shakes his head and leaves.

Katniss' POV

When I wake up, I sit up slowly. Everything hurts. Gale steadies me as everything starts rushing back to me in flashbacks and echoes.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asks softly. I nod. "Do you want to see him?" he asks. I shake my head. He nods.

"I just need some time to think. It's okay. You can leave now." He gets up reluctantly, and leaves. I sigh inwardly. Now I'm even more confused. I still don't know how I feel about Gale, and to only add to my confusion, now I'm confused about Cato. I know I love him, but what he did was _unacceptable. _I don't know what I'm going to do. Only time can tell. What will happen to the _star crossed lovers from different districts_?

**I know, I know, REALLY short huh? But it was just a filler anyways. My other story, _a new life,_ I'm taking down because I don't really like it that much. But! I am probably going to start two new fanfics, one for _vampire academy,_ and one for _teen wolf._ If you haven't read vampire academy, or seen teen wolf, I suggest you CHECK IT OUT! They are so awesome! I will try to have them published before Monday morning. PLEASE CHECK T_HE_M OUT EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRINGS, I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE THEM! Remember, 20 reviews and I make a sequel. LOVE, ARIELLA HALE 3**


End file.
